


[Podfic] John Watson's Twelve Days of Christmas

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holiday season. John Watson needs money. Sherlock Holmes needs something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John Watson's Twelve Days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609765) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Many thanks to earlgreytea68 for permission to record and for being patient with me.

 

Cover Art by: [Enerjax](http://enerjax.tumblr.com/)

Length: 30:48

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pa2m4j844jcviex/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pipc4953075ao27/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-0f-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Fjarlægur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFqy56mmAhc&list=PLDfKAXSi6kUZczwycO8UcABjn-w3WJ_71&index=34) \- Oskar Schuster


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 21:29

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1w6n0ohuy5vdqm1/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k3zceqb151gl2jy/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-2))

 


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 23:21

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qn55giz0g0qhqd0/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bdryx1eui9gc24j/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-3))


	4. Chapter 4

Length: 28:13

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o0t6prr5vn1nlh6/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+4.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iuc2f14tgc29k48/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+4.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-4))


	5. Chapter 5

Length: 24:10

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j1oi520l05rlbj7/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+5.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vcqhld1mssj4n4a/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+5.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-5))


	6. Chapter 6

Length: 26:26

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/39115ql9k0m442t/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+6.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ivmudemz5dmab57/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+6.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-6))


	7. Chapter 7

Length: 20:48

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eq06xh428gdo20t/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+7.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rpbmdg8xdbkirxm/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+7.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-7))


	8. Chapter 8

Length: 32:07

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o5bp9ougd6ac552/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+8.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mt952w41qyd1jyw/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+8.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-8))


	9. Chapter 9

Length: 29:02

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eawjusgcq8kry6a/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+9.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/41yz541547bupy9/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+9.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-9))


	10. Chapter 10

Length: 27:19

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qglhrmssgu1843x/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+10.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t9k6sc0oj49ec6e/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+10.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-10))


	11. Chapter 11

Length: 24:51

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2b56dfmwsvukw72/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+11.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9m89um13952c5p9/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+11.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-11))


	12. Chapter 12

Length: 23:17

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yizy7228qkc8f5p/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+12.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/59q8a1cqy3dlsa3/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+12.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-12))


	13. Chapter 13

Length: 26:49

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/andeqwx715lb4jd/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+13.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/he6ty3l5oiab9k9/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Chapter+13.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-13))


	14. Coda

Length: 9:54

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4032b0d2jxq0vd3/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Coda.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bxdbvvnwcpp0ryu/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68+-+Coda.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas-by-earlgreytea68-coda))


	15. Full Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AudioFic link will be added as soon as this podfic is archived. Thank you all for your patience, kudos, comments, and most of all for listening.

Length: 5:48:39

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u5tq4sq5qclf09i/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z9m6zmfttkzsdq4/John+Watson's+Twelve+Days+of+Christmas+by+earlgreytea68.m4b))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/john-watsons-twelve-days-of-christmas))


End file.
